The purpose of this project is to elucidate the reactions involving the platelet membrane during platelet activation. This investigation will focus on the transamidating process in the membrane, which may be responsible for the stabilization of shape change and may provide the link between membrane glycoproteins and contractile elements in platelets. The primary tool in these studies will be a two-dimensional electrophoresis system involving isoelectric focusing, continuous and discontinuous sodium dodecylsulfate acrylamide electrophoresis systems. The membrane proteins will be identified by crossed immunoelectrophoresis and lectin-affinity electrophoresis techniques and isolated by affinity chromatographic procedures.